5 Chapters
by efftless
Summary: Look how just in 5 Chapters an Uchiha's love was found in a certain blonde he just bumped in to.
1. Confrontation

This is a Naruto version I've created of a very very excellent event that happened to my life.  
Warning : Shounen Ai love NarutoxSasuke And sadly not much humor as i hoped. 

Sasuke Uchiha is a 16-year-old boy attending his local public high school. He's the top ninja at his age, you know the usually silent yet most skillful person in the classroom. He gets outstanding grades, has a lot of friends, and is the president of the blade society. Watched his mother and father being killed by his only sibling Itachi when he was 10. After awhile the 2 brothers began to forgive. And become close. Thought that haunting memory made him seem always an angry, bitter sort of person, but he was never as bitter as in his sophomore year. He began to be unable to control his growing attraction to his own gender. This upseted him. He was already different from everyone, he often thought. Why did he need another reason for people to alienate him? None of his friends knew...He coudldn't tell them. Was there no one who would see through his mask and accept him? Was there no one who would attempt to comfort him and bring him to terms with himself?

Naruto Uzumaki is quite the opposite, and in a sense, the very same as our friend Sasuke. Naruto is a freshman in the same high school as Sasuke. He trains as much with his kunais as he can. He is an intelligent (but acts like an idiot), cheerful, and a physically healthy teenager. Being a bit naive, rarely anything can upset him. Not even the disgusted looks he gets from the villagers. The fact that he continually notices himself looking over the bodies of his male classmates only confuses him slightly. It hasn't yet occurred to him that he might just be attracted to boys. Eventually he'll have to realize it, right?

This is the story of how these two teenagers circumstances brought them together. This is the story of each boy helping the other to acceptance and to comfort.

"Damn..." Sasuke silently swore to himself as he snapped his head forward.

He had been unintentionally staring at one of his teammate's chests. He blushed lightly and frowned. He then sighed. Was there really any point stopping it? No matter how willful he was to be straight and to ogle girls like all his male friends, he just couldn't. He liked guys.

Sasuke lifted himself up after failing an exercise. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off from his sweat, mentally cursing himself.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a cheerful voice called.

"Oh great..." Sasuke whispered to himself as he recognized the voice to be that of his only obsessivly obsessed friend Sakura. It wasn't that Sasuke disliked Sakura... he just really disliked how she has an uncontrollabe annoyance to him. He knew he wasn't attracted to her or any girl for that matter, and he was afraid of hurting her (emotionally). It was already bad enough that he thought she would judge him simply for being gay. Now he had to break her heart, too?

"That was a great flip.." Sakura said when she had arrived at Sasuke's side.

"Thanks..." Sasuke said, a note of nonchalance in his voice.

"I was thinking of trying out for the blade society, think i have a shot??"

"Sure. Youve got the arms for it."

Lovely, now he was flattering her. He didnit want to make her think he liked her...It would make the blow that much harder. However, he also didnit want to seem uninterested in what she had to say. She was the only person close enough to understand...

"Really?" She answered, excitedly, "Thanks! I hope I can make it. I'll probably come here and practice during the off-season so I can be ready."

"That's a good idea. Go for it."

"And..."

Uh oh. She looked a little nervous...

"Do you think maybe you could come with me sometimes? And show me some things? It could be fun...Just the two of us." Sakura innocently smiled at him. Then, seeing that she made Sasuke uncomfortable, she quickly added,

"Well, if you want, you could bring some of your teammates...I mean, the more the merrier, right? And getting tips from two people is better than getting tips from one...I guess..."

"Umm...it'd be cool. We could get together." Sasuke calmly added, a little ashamed of himself for leading her on this way.

"Great!"

Leading or not, Sakura was happy. She hugged him tightly around the neck quickly and then let him go.

"Well..." she began, "I guess I'll go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

With that, Sakura was off on her way again, walking home from school. Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head and decided to take walk home ninja style.

The next morning, Naruto was running late from Strategic class. He had stayed to talk with the teacher about a grade. It wasn't a big deal as the teacher had given him a late pass, but he didn't want to be too late for his next class: gym. It was his favorite class of the day, especially when they had kunai practice. NAruto ran blindly down the hallway, his mind tunnel-visioned on the thrill of the game that he loved so much. He sharply turned a corner...

**_WHAM._**

Naruto flew backwards and Sasuke cried out, surprised.

"Ahh!! Oww..." Naruto sat up and rubbed his forehead where it had hit the taller boy's chin.

"WOAH you alright?!" Sasuke stumbled over to him, blushing a little, and helped him stand.

"I...I'm fine! Thanks...umm...Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" The Blonde apologized, still rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke mentally cursed himself as he never had before. He thought Naruto was cute. No. Downright adorable. _Irresistable_. His face was cheerful and carefree, his chest was slightly muscled, he was thin, his, Oh no. Sasuke moved the history book he was carrying inconspicuously in front of the bulge in his shorts. He was furiously red in the face.

Naruto stared innocently at him, no idea what had just gone on. But he felt a twinge of admiration for the taller boy in front of him. He wasn't sure why, but he liked it. Kunai practice left his mind for a moment.

"My name's Naruto." He said happily.

"Uh...umm...S-Sasuke." Sasuke stumbled out uncomfortably, hoping to God the young one hadn't noticed his situation.

"Umm...are you hurt?" the blonde asked, his voice concerned.

"Uh...n-no. Don't worry about it..." "But...you look flustered. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Sasuke sort of laughed at the thought that the petit Naruto could have hurt his taller, stronger, and tougher body. He shook the thought out of his head, deciding to make a break for it.

"You didn't...don't worry. Umm...you can...go ahead to class. You're already late..." Sasuke said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, it's ok!" Naruto said, happily flashing his pass, "I've got a late pass. Although...I like gym a lot. We're having kunai practice! I'm on the team (yes there's a team.. a kunai throwing team.. lol..) , so I like it a lot."

"Oh, go ahead to practice." Sasuke smiled the best he could, which wasn't very good. Uchihas don't smile much. Is it a trait?! Damn you ancestors!

But Naruto appreciated it all the same. A light fluster crossed his face as he smiled back. "Ok...bye bye!"

They both continued on their separate ways, Naruto to practice and Sasuke to history. Sasuke took the history book away. He was calmer now, thank God. No need to hide anymore..."Was he blushing...?" he thought, rather hopefully.

Upon arriving to kunai practice, Naruto eagerly got changed into his orange jump suit and successfully joined the group, the thought of his new sophomore friend still lingering in his mind. He hoped he'd get to see him again.

Sasuke sat down in his history class, apologizing somewhat angrily for being late and trying to explain why, making some things up as he went along. When the teacher had finally left him alone, he resumed taking notes. These notes became rather bland, so he spiced them up by doodling Naruto's name a few times...He had given up cursing himself by now. It was no use. After laying eyes on the blonde, all hope of being a girl-ogling heterosexual was lost in the mists.

How do you like it? Reviews rock. smirks


	2. Equivalent Exchange

The bell rang to end the day. Sasuke grabbed his book bag and practically ran out the door. Much like Naruto in their earlier run-in, his mind was focused on one thing, going home. Sasuke was your typical "get me out of here" kind of student. He did enough to leave the teachers speechless with the grades, but he didn't exactly leap for joy during class. Running blindly, you'd think he'd know what was about to happen or at least be reminded of what had happened before...And sure enough... 

**_WHAM._**

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled, running over to the beautiful boy he had once again knocked over unintentionally.

"Owwwiiie..." The blonde said, gladly taking the hand that Sasuke had shyly offered him. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah...you ok?" Sasuke asked, genuinely concerned, while helping Naruto stand.

"Uh huh." Naruto said, smiling as he regained composure. "Wow, we keep running into each other. First I hit you, and then you hit me...I guess we're even!"

"Heh...oh, yeah..."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you before because we were late for class, but...could I have your phone number?"

The Uchiha blinked, unsure whether he was actually living this moment or whether he was already sitting on his bus, daydreaming... "You want my phone number?"

The blonde blushed a little. "Well...I don't know why, really. I just have this feeling...ummm...It's tough to explain. You know? Sometimes when you just...have a feeling? Well, I have a feeling. Like I might need to talk to you sometime. Or maybe I just might want to for fun. Or...something. Am I making sense?" Naruto blushed deeper, finally looking up at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke laughed a little. "No...but...here..." Sasuke blushed deeply as he reached into Naruto's right pants pocket and pulled out the cell phone that was partially sticking out of it. He programmed his number into it."There...now...call me whenever you feel like it, ok?" His heart leapt, hoping Naruto would call him forever.

Naruto smiled, taking his cell phone back. /;Thanks! I will!/; Naruto's heart also leapt. What was this? It wasn;t quite the same feeling as making a new friend that you really enjoy being around. It was kind of like the feeling some people got when the girl they thought was pretty smiled at them or waved to them. Except Sasuke was a boy...

"Well, my brother is waiting for me." Sasuke bolted out the building, trying to hide the fact that he was letting so much emotion show through. Blushing! What kind of guy blushes? ...The kind of guy who is just starting to like being attracted to boys. Boys like Naruto.

"Bye!!" Naruto waved furiously and also ran home

Sasuke lay awake in his bed. He wasn't tired...in fact, he was still feeling the happiness that had flooded him when Naruto had gotten his phone number. He rarely ever felt this happy, especially when it came from liking a boy. Was he actually beginning to accept it? It was becoming a part of his lifestyle now. There was no way out...

Suddenly, a beeping melody sounded from Sasuke's cell phone on his nightstand. His heart jolted excitedly as he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered, trying not to sound too happy.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you at home? Should I call your home phone?"

It was Sakura. Sasuke's heart sank. He felt guilty feeling disappointed, but...he could talk to Sakura anytime. But he felt like if Naruto didn't call soon, Naruto would disappear forever. Sasuke wished he'd gotten Naruto's number, too...

"Uhh...nah, it's ok. I can talk on my cell." Sasuke answered, trying this time not to sound disappointed.

"Ok. Umm...well, I was wondering if you could bring your jutsu scrolls tomorrow. Remember that day I was absent and you learned about fire and elements? I still don't get it..."

Sasuke was relieved she hadn't wanted to ask him something romantic. He didn't feel like breaking her heart right now. Or telling anyone that he was obsessed with Naruto. "Alright. I'll come to your homeroom before the bell rings tomorrow morning and give them to you."

"Ok...thanks a bunch! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"'kay"

"By--"

He hung up his cell phone in such a rush, Sakura ignored the sign. It was 9:30. Naruto probably wasn't going to call him...He had said that he wanted Sasuke's phone number incase he ever needed or wanted to talk to him, right? So the fact that he wasn't calling could mean that Naruto was happy with things and had no scruples to be worked out. That was a good thing, Naruto being happy. Sasuke decided it was time to stop waiting and get some sleep. If he missed the bus the next morning, he wouldn't be able to give Sakura his scrolls. He rolled over on his side and slept.


	3. Immunization

"So, uh..." Sasuke began, "How's that kunai practice going?" 

"Great! We've got a competition after school today!"

"Oh...really? I wouldn't mind coming to watch..." Sasuke thought he was being too obvious, but Naruto was happy to hear that his new friend wanted to watch him compete with the best throwin kunai ninja out there (lol). He was secretly hoping he would.

"That would be great!!" Naruto said, excitedly throwing his arms around the alarmed sophomore.

Sasuke was in heaven, but he didn't want to show everyone that he loved nothing more than little God-boys touching him.

Naruto squeezed him and finally let him go. Naruto was an excitable kid, and everyone already knew he was generally cheery. But he didn't normally squeeze people like that. The blonde got that confused feeling he would sometimes get when he unknowingly looked at a boy's chest in the locker room. He blushed deeply, seeing as Sasuke was doing the same.

Sakura picked this very inappropriate time to arrive at her homeroom.

"Hey, Sasuke! Hi..." She shyly looked at the blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, "Sakura, this is Naruto. Naruto...this is my friend Sakura." He tried to remain calm as he introduced them.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura said, no longer shy, now that she knew what to call the stranger.

"Here are your scrolls..." Sasuke said, pulling a stack of papers out of his backpack.

The pink giggled. "Wow, kage bunshin. Ever heard of these?"

"Hardy har har..." Sasuke smiled at her and thrust the papers into her chest.

She grabbed them and ignored the slightly rudeness. "Well, the bell's about to ring. You two had better get to your homerooms. Thanks again, Sasuke! Nice meeting you, Naruto!" She disappeared into the room.

Sasuke sighed, relieved. She hadn't noticed their awkward situation or asked any questions of any kind. She didn't even seem suspicious...But was this really a good thing? The less she was suspicious of to begin with, the more it would come as a shock to her when she finally learned the truth. Sasuke was too busy worrying about Sakura to notice that Naruto was staring at him, an expression not like his usual cheerful one pasted on his face. It was almost longing, and a little scared.

"Sasuke...I'm glad I met you." the blonde said, smiling slightly.

Sasuke looked up at him, now noticing he was a little troubled. "Oh...yeah! I'm glad I ran into you...and you ran into me." The fox smiled genuinely this time. He felt better now that Sasuke didn't think he was weird for hugging him like that. Naruto was glad the Uchiha still liked him. "I'll see you later at the game. Then, I'll call you tonight, ok?" Sasuke's heart jumped in his chest. CONFIRMATION! NAruto flat-out told him he was going to call! So it's guaranteed right?!?! RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!? "Ok...talk to you later, then!" Sasuke wore a Naruto-like expression as he ran to his homeroom, the bell now ringing to start the day. Wow. I like to smile. He smiles pretty. I should practice smiling.. Smiling feels good...

It was that time of the day again! Naruto was going to gym. He hoped they'd have kunai practice again today so that he could get some practice in before that afternoon's game. He arrived in the locker room, but the atmosphere was not cheerful like it normally was...He wondered what was wrong...Why were people staring? Why were people whispering? He didn't like this.  
A few boys in his locker section hurriedly pulled shirts over their heads and walked into the gym without a word to the blonde. Only a few suspicious glances. Naruto was beginning to get upset. Even the boys that were normally friendly toward him were acting strangely.

"Faggot" One of the other boys said, shoving the blonde into the gym lockers.

"Ow!!" Naruto started to cry.

One of the dials on the locker had jabbed him in the back, but that didn't hurt half as much as being called...what had he called him?

"Stay away from us, you freak!" another boy said, walking with the first boy into the gym.

"But...why..." Naruto tried to get out, but he could barely speak. Naruto was nothing but nice to these people...They were his teammates, his friends... Faggot...freak? For once in his life, the fox didn't want to go into the gym. He didn't want to get into his ninja suit. He didn't want to play. He didn't want to exist. The whole feeling of isolation was coming back again. Not everyone was informed of the fox's existance. It was best for that, but now he was being hated for this? He wished he could disappear for awhile, and maybe come back as someone that no one thought was a faggot or a freak. He just sat on the bench and hoped none of the teachers would notice he was missing from the game.  
But it was hard to miss Naruto. He was easily the best player, and everyone was used to his cheerful atmosphere and good sportsmanship. It was easy to notice that none of those things were present. Sure enough, Naruto's assistant gym teacher, Iruka Sensei, walked into the locker room. Seeing that Naruto was in shambles, he decided not to reprimand him. He attempted to talk to the boy.

"Naruto...? Is there something the matter?" Well, duh. Naruto merely shook his head "No.."Yeah right.

"Naruto, did someone say something to you? I heard some commotion before..."

"It's nothing..."

?You can tell me. In fact, you should tell me. This way, I can stop it from happening again. To you or to anyone. Now...what happened?"

"Neji...and Shino...they said...I was a faggot. They told me to stay away from them...They called me a freak..." The sensei just sat silently and let this sink in.

"Well," he began, "that was uncalled for, obviously. All year I've been observing you kids during your gym period, and never once have I seen you do even a small act of spite toward any of these kids. I was under the impression Neji and Shino were your friends."

"So was I..." The blonde cried, pathetically, more tears flowing.

"Can you think of any reason why they might have behaved this way toward you?"

"You just said that I didn't do anything..."

"That's...I mean...What I meant was...did they hear a rumor about you? Or maybe they heard you say something? Or maybe they misinterpreted something you did? Teenaged boys tend to jump to conclusions."

The fox looked up from crying into his knees. He merely stared at the wall for a good seven minutes until finally realizing what was happening to him.

"he called me a faggot..." He said, quietly, more to himself than to Iruka Sensei

"I know, Naruto, I--"

"...because I am one." His teacher gave Naruto a pitiful look.

"Now, Naruto, you shouldn't believe what they say...You are who you are. You can't let yourself think you're gay simply because--"

"But I am...I like guys. I know I look at them sometimes...the boys in the locker room. Sometimes I notice I'm doing it, but other times I must not. They're probably scared...It confused me before, but now I know why. Iruka Sensei...is it wrong to be gay?"

"Well...Naruto...many different people have many different ideas about this subject...but right or wrong, you can't help what you are. And neither can anyone else."

"I don't think it's wrong...If it's something that can't be changed, why don't they just deal with it?"

"Because...they're people. People are different. They think differently. People fear different. Fear of change. Some boys, like you, I'd imagine, are raised to think that homosexuality is simply a lifestyle that some people live. They believe that everyone has their own separate ways of living and that being gay is only a small part of it. Other people...might have been raised with the belief that gay people are something to be afraid of. It all depends on who you're dealing with...Now, as for your buddies Neji and Shino...They may eventually realize that who you are can't be changed and just accept you. But, kid...believe me, it doesn't get any easier. People might turn their backs on you because of the beliefs they were raised with. Just remember, though, that it's no fault of yours. And just like they can't change your mind about liking boys, you can't change their mind about liking you."

The blonde took a minute to let this sink in... "Thanks, Sensei...I think I feel better now..."

"The period's almost over...you don't have to go out there now if you don't want to. I won't take off your participation grade because this wasn't exactly your fault. Just do yourself a favor and don't run away from this, ok? I know it hurts, but you're going to have to face this. And your participation grade...we'll say you made it up at the game this afternoon, ok?" He winked at his student.

NAruto smiled. "Yeah...I'll have fun at the game. Sasuke's coming to watch me..."

Iruka laughed, not really knowing whom "Sasuke" was, but assuming that he was someone who made the blonde very happy. He was just glad to see Naruto returning to his normal, cheerful self. The bell rang, and the boys all came into the locker room, talking about the kickball game that went on. Some of them gave Naruto the same bitter look they had given him before, but some of them looked at him with concerned expressions. Iruka Sensei ushered them in, making sure that none of them had a chance to harass Naruto again. The fox smiled, getting up to leave the locker room.

"Thanks, ... Dad.." Sensei felt his heart warm up, he sort of was a father to him...

"Hey...anytime, kid. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Naruto walked into the hallway and to his next class, receiving occasional strange looks from people whispering to each other around him. He tried like hell not to let it bother him...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry if you're mad about me using Neji and Shino as meanies. I dont really like them HEEHEE


	4. REalization

Naruto walked through the halls of the school the next morning, happily as usual. He noticed Sasuke waiting outside of a classroom. He contemplated whether to run into him just for fun, but he decided against it.

"Good morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped his head toward Naruto, alarmed. "Oh Naruto!! H-Hey!" Sasuke said, trying not to sound too happy to see him.

They stared at the ground, not sure what to say. Each of them waited for the other to break the silence.

"Yesss!" The Uchiha exclaimed when the bell to end twelfth period had rung. This didn't strike anyone as strange, as Sasuke was always happy (the only time happy!) when the school day was over. Except today, he was happy about going to watch the amazing Uzumaki at his Kunai Game. Sasuke walked out of the school and down to the blank field where the competition game would take place. The home team was already on the field practicing. He looked around for the blonde...There he was.. Sasuke picked the bleacher that would allow the best view of Naruto and sat on it. He watched the practice for awhile. Then, the team walked over to the dugout and drank out of their water bottles. Naruto grabbed his bottle and made his way over to the Uchiha

"Ummm, hey Naruto!" Sasuke, watching Naruto take a swig from his bottle.

"Hi! How's it look out there?"

"Nice...I don't know how the other team plays, but it looks like you guys are in complete harmony. How're you feeling?"

Naruto wasn't like the other. He didn't hide his sadness when he felt it. He had told Sensei he was feeling better before. He had thought he was feeling better himself. But the feeling had only gotten worse as he walked through the halls. The more he tried not to let it upset him, the more it did. He sat down next to Sasuke.

"Um... Naruto?" Sasuke was concerned. He had only known the fox for two days, but he already knew there was something wrong with a non-cheerful NAruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto let some tears fall as he leaned on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Nn... naruto..?" The blonde took his head off of Sasuke's shoulder and wiped his eyes.

"I'll have to call you after I get home from the game...It looks like the water break is over..."

"Oh..." Naruto smiled at him. He ran back over to third base and resumed practice.

"WAIT!" The blonde stopped to see what was on his mind.

"You better beat the crap out of them or i'll have to do the same to you!"

Sasuke's joke just made the other laugh and took off

The game had gone smoothly. Naruto was his usual self. It seemed as though he had taken Sasuke's and Iruka's advice and let himself be himself for awhile. The Uchiha had been right in thinking that they would easily take the other team. Sasuke had also enjoyed watching the game. He wasnt much interested in the Kunai games even though he was like.. the best!, but watching Naruto... , beautiful, innocent, friendly, happy Naruto, made Sasuke happier than he ever thought he could be.  
Naruto joined Sasuke after the game, and they talked for awhile, getting to know each other a little better. Neither of them mentioned what had been wrong with the fox before...they both knew that they would talk it over on the phone. Knowing that they would talk later, they said goodbye to each other and went home. Naruto rested on his bed, a bit exhausted from the game and from walking around with Sasuke after it. But he was content...If he hadn't had that traumatic locker room experience, this day would have been the best day of Naruto's life. Sasuke was probably worried about what had happened...the fox decided to call him.

Sasuke picked up the phone in his room he had given NAruto his home phone number earlier.  
"Hello?" he said.

"Hiya!" Naruto said happily.

"NAruto!" The raven was happy that it had turned out to be Naruto on the phone this time.

"Hee...yeah. So...I bet you're wondering what happened to me before the game." NAruto was speaking rather calmly and happily for a boy who was about to relive a traumatizing experience.

"Uhh...yeah. I mean, if you still want to talk about it..."

"I do. I need to...umm..." He wondered if Sasuke would judge him. Iruka Sensei had mentioned that there were generally two kinds of people when it came to homosexuality. There were people who accepted it, and people who didn't. Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of guy who didn't...but neither did Neji or Shino... the blonde trusted the Uchiha to be a better person, anyway and continued his story. He told Sasuke all about every feeling he had, everything that had happened from the moment he walked into the locker room to the moment he left Iruka to venture the bitter hallways. Sasuke was speechless.  
Naruto, already letting a few tears flow freely, began to cry harder. "Sasuke...I don't know what to do... I like boys...I don't like girls...I'm different from everyone..." Sasuke's heart broke, painfully, listening to the anguished cries of the one he was slowly beginning to fall in love with. He wished he had talked to Naruto about this before...He wished he would have been there in person to hold him while he struggled with his emotions, to make him calm when he was upset, to wipe the tears away from his face and tell him everything was going to be ok.

"NAruto..." Sasuke said quietly..

"Sasuke...do you...think I'm weird...?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yelled, almost angrily. The blonde just died.. Hearing this from his best friend just...

"I think you're..." it just...

Sasuke blushed, wondering whether he was stupid for saying this.

"...amazing..." Naruto's heart fluttered, and he stopped crying. He stopped feeling bad about himself. He stopped feeling bad at all. Had Sasuke just called him amazing? What did that mean?

"Naruto.." Sasuke began again, trying to clarify his feelings. "You don't have to worry about being different...you're not alone. I...I'm the same as you. I don't know if this helps any, but...I like boys, too. In fact...I joked myself into thinking I could change my sexuality. And then you came along...and I realized that I didn't need to change a thing. It made me happy to be...to be attracted to you."

Naruto could hardly speak. He thought Sasuke would either accept him or not accept him...and now Sasuke was telling him that he had feelings for him?

"Sasuke...I think I feel that way, too. About...you. Hearing you say those things puts me so much at ease...thank you..."

Sasuke wanted so much to give Benny a big kiss right there, but of course that wasn't possible.

"Naruto.." They knew they had finished discussing and felt they had said everything they wanted to say, but they didn't want to leave each other, even if they were only connected by telephone. So, they sat in silence, simply listening to each other breathe.  
When they finally decided to hang up, Naruto was feeling even happier than he had felt before he had called Sasuke.. He couldn't sleep at all.. thinking of what just happened and what WILL happen.. its all new and exciting for the fox.

The next morning, Sasuke called Naruto to see if he would like to come hang out at the public. He assured Naruto that there would be plenty of hot, wet, shirtless boys there. Naruto assured him that he was the only hot, wet, shirtless boy he cared about.

When Naruto arrived, Sasuke was on the diving board. NAruto stood behind the fence to watch. Sasuke dove with amazing form and barely made a splash as he entered the water. Naruto was proud to love him. He walked onto the pavement and sat down at the edge of the pool. He wore his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Some other ninjas gawked at him, wondering who he was, but paid him no mind.

Sasuke swam over to where he sat.

"Dobe, you made it!"

"Yeah...that was a great dive..." Naruto blushed deeply, loving every inch of Sasuke's bare chest and creamy skin.

"Thanks..." Sasuke said, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He lifted himself out of the pool and sat next his _best friend_

Naruto excitedly giggled when Sasuke finally pulled him behind a rather tall bush behind the fence. Naruto eagerly stared up at Sasuke, blushing, smiling, and waiting...

Sasuke dismissed all his nerves and kissed the blonde the way he had wanted to so much during their conversation over the phone the previous night...

Naruto lovingly accepted his lips and deepened the kiss.

Naruto placed his hands on the other's cheeks. Sasuke held the other's around the waist...

A stifled squeak came from near by...

The boys quickly broke apart and looked around.

"Ah..." Naruto said, spotting the source of the shocked noise.

"Uh... Sakura!" The Uchiha said, running after the girl who was now in tears of shock as she ran toward the pool.

Naruto worriedly followed them.

Sasuke finally caught up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist. She angrily freed herself from him, but she didn't run. She merely stared at him, a heartbroken expression on her innocent face.

"Why..."

"Sakura, look...I have something I need to explain to you..." The Uchiha spoke calmly to his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me..."

"It's not that easy! Everytime you showed yourself, I thought about how I was going to tell you!"

"But why did you pretend..."

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like we had something going, but...I was trying not to break your heart, and trying not to give myself away at the same time! I guess it didn't work...in the end..."

"No..."

"Sakura, I don't know what I can do..."

"There's nothing you can do...You can't help how you feel, and you can't help how I feel. You can't force yourself to like me. And you can't force me not to like you...so what's the use in even trying to..."

"I'm not going to let you just cry over this! Let's talk..."

"What about..." she looked over at the blonde who was looking very worried for the both of them.

"Naruto won't mind...will you?" Sasuke looked to NAruto's for approval.

The fox shook his head. He didn't mind.

"Sasuke...I've had this silly little crush on you for awhile, now. I figured you knew...I thought you were just shy or playing hard to get...I can't believe I didn't see it before. How could I fool myself like that?" Sakura said, her head in her hands.

"We were both fooling ourselves...Before...well, before I met Naruto, I had myself believing that if I worked at it, I could make myself like girls. But...like you said."

"There's nothing we can do about the way we feel..."

"It's true..." NAruto said darkly, "Iruka Sensei told me. And Sasuke, you told me, too...There"s no way we can control who we like and don't like."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. The fox smiled back, very glad that she wasn't angry with him.

"Yes...Naruto, you and Sasuke do make a nice pair...As for my feelings...I suppose I'll just have to get over them, won't I?"

Sasuke hugged her out of feeling sorry for her. She tried to continue her natural facade of acceptance, but...he was warm against her. She could feel how much he cared for her (yeah right!). But...it wasn't the kind of caring she had for Sasuke. It wasn't the kind of caring he felt for Naruto...she cried silently in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 words. Plz dai Sakura-chan


	5. Ejaculation

Nah just kidding. No sex. Sorry for the mistakes i;ve made earlier, I checked and corrected all of them (I think..) xD 

As time passed, Naruto and Sasuke fell more and more in love with each other. Sasuke and Sakura became closer friends (soort of...) than they ever thought they would be. Sakura was still scarred, but she tried to live her life day by day, just like she used to before she lost her naivete about Sasuke. The three of them had gotten to be a pretty happy little group. And named the team other team 7.

People still annoyed Naruto, but Sasuke was there to protect him. People were deeply afraid of the Uchiha but if there were those who still harrased the two, but he was so safely out of the closet, that he didn't care what people said. Well, DUH, he's gay. He's got his arm around a beautiful freshman fox boy all the time...what else could he be? Sakura also stood up quite strongly for the both of them. She balanced out her pain with virtue.

It was a warm August day and Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke all sat in the middle of Naruto's living room floor. They were playing a game of cards.

"Got any sexes? I MEAN SIXES?!" Sasuke asked the boy who had brought him to terms with himself.

"GO FISH!!" Naruto answered triumphantly to the one whom had saved him from the pain of being shunned by society.

"I hear someone outside." Sakura said to the two boys who had slowly allowed themselves into her heart as friends, even after the heartache they had both caused, one more than the other.

There was a knock at the door and Jordan went to answer it.

"Hey, is Sasuke ready to go?"

It was Sasuke's 18-year-old brother Itachi coming to pick him up.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, motioning for Sasuke to come to the door.

Sasuke and Sakura both met Naruto and Itachi at the door.

"Hey, squirt, you have fun with your boyfriend?" Itachi said, jokingly ruffling the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke blushed, "Yeah, yeah..."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Itachi. Itachi returned the favor. Sakura felt herself redden...

Sasuke glared at his brother, making it clear that he didn't want Itachi watching while he said goodbye to Naruto.

Itachi laughed and pulled Sakura outside, both of their backs to Sasuke and Naruto, allowing them a quick kiss and a goodbye.

Sakura and Naruto said goodbye to both of them, and they walked home.

"Wow..." Sakura said, sitting on the stoop outside Naruto's front door. "Itachi is so cool to be so accepting of his little brother..."

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed.

They let the cool, refreshing breeze blow by them in silence.

"Hey..." Naruto started.

"Hm?"

"Itachi is cool...A lot cooler than me, in fact. A girl could really fall for that kind of guy, yeah?" Naruto smiled slyly at Sakura.

Sakura caught the hint and smiled back, blushing a little.

"Yeah..."

Ok, Here's what i think about this..

1. Im sorry, no offese, but Sakura.. should dai!

2.. Buttered Toast.

3. Itachi... is very unnattractive to me. He's very very old with that old face. So he deserves a little demon. WINKLES EW.

4. Sequal? Maybe with some actual yaoi this time.


End file.
